dtinagliastudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Anubis
"You know, for someone so confident, you fail to grasp reality. You're a god. One day, all those around you will die. But you, you'll remain. Everything you fight to protect, it will eventually wither away. And you'll be left, unable to forget that which you've lost." - Anubis to Lloyd Anubis is the god of Death and the father of Kebechet. After having a near death experience, Ra grated the power of death to him, eventually he fell to evil and began using his powers for evil. He was closely followed by the Cult of Anubis, led by Kebechet. He was in possession of the Staff of Ra that granted him power over the Sun. He went mad with this power until he was stopped and imprisoned by two elemental masters. Decades later, he was released by Kebechet and the Cult and began his reign of terror on Ninjago, but after a fight with Lloyd, the other gods intervened and brought him to the Realm of the Gods where he would be imprisoned for eternity. History In the early days of the Sixteen Realms, Ra passed down the power of death to a young man who stared death in the face and lived to tell the tale. The man was named Anubis and he became a great master of death. Sometime after that, he became the father of Kebechet, his daughter. Until one day, Ra pulled him to the side for a discussion. The result led to Anubis becoming enraged and eventually caused him to do things for power instead of good. Sometime after that, he was followed by a cult, led by Kebechet. He obtained the Gem of Ra that granted him the power to control the Sun. He went mad with this power until he was stopped by Ray and Maya. He was imprisoned in the tomb of Anubis in the Sea of Sand. Decades later, Lloyd came across his tomb and when he accidentally touched the latter's sarcophagus, Kebechet was freed from her statue form. She eventually led the Cult of Anubis to free her father from his tomb with the ninja in hot pursuit. Eventually, the cult was successful in obtaining the Gen of Ra. Anubis was released from his tomb and "killed" Lloyd with his staff, unbeknownst to him or anyone else that Lloyd was a god and was sent to the God Realm. Anubis acknowledged Kai's rage and decided to use him for his own personal gain. He teleported himself, Aneb, Kebechet and an incapacitated Kai away from the Gem of Ra's final location to the Sphinx, leaving the remaining ninja and the remaining cult behind. When they arrived, Anubis increased Kai's powers using the Gem after the latter yelled at Aneb. Aneb argued with Anubis about the cult, saying that they worshipped him and helped free him. Aneb became furious with Anubis' disregard for the cult and after attacking him to no avail, Anubis berated him for being a failure to his father before killing him. Later, he summoned two of his Revenants and put Kai under his control. When the ninja team attacked, Anubis offered them a chance to live if they served him, which they refused. He killed his daughter after she was weakened by Kai's attack. He was later confronted by Lloyd, who was now a full-fledged god wearing Ra's armor and the Staff of Vengeance. After summoning more Revenants, and controlling the sun again, he was ultimately defeated when Horus, Thoth, Osiris, and Sekhmet arrived and imprisoned him for eternity. Personality Anubis is an arrogant, greedy, selfish and prideful god. After his discussion with Ra, he allowed himself to be consumed by anger and his morality was damaged. He was known to be manipulative, as proven when he manipulated Lloyd into touching his sarcophagus and provoked Kai into killing most of the cult. At times, he can be calm, but he also has a short temper. Appearance Anubis has black skin, red eyes, golden pupils, and a jackal head with a muscular appearance. He wore a golden and blue cloth around his waist and a golden crown across his head. Powers and Abilities Relationships Appearances # Revival! # From Bad to Worse! # Rise of Anubis!!! # New Garmadon # Dust in the Wind Trivia * He is based off of the Egyptian God of the same name. * In Egyptian Mythology, Anubis was the god of embalming and the dead and helped embalm Osiris after he was killed by Set. Gallary Category:Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Non-Human Category:Twilight Sands Characters Category:Gods Category:Cult of Anubis